Expect The Unexpected
by SparkledAMMO
Summary: Fostered Teen is used to living her life her way. doing what she wanted when she wants to do it.. until that is.. she decides to stumble across an old diner in the middle of know where. where she learns that maybe she shouldn't have tested so far. especially when dealing with an irritated Leroy Jethro Gibbs. ( Story WILL contain NON sexual spanking of a minor and possibly an adult)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own NCIS in any way.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Dakota kicked at the dirt as she waited for the last bus of the day, sighing heavily she leaned back against the phone pole. Curfew was three hours ago, so she knew there would be no point in standing in front of her foster home waiting for nobody to open the door for her.

The wind howled with angst as the scent of rain filled the air. Dakota took a deep breath before kicking at the sidewalk, all she wanted was to go to sleep. Her head still buzzed from the 6 pack she had drank a couple hours earlier. Huffing in aggravation at mostly herself she trudged down the dark road.. unwillingly mind you as the dark was never one of her favorites.

Thunder crackled loudly and suddenly in the sky.. making Dakota jump out of her skin.. muttering profanities under her breath she decided to drop in to a outcast diner that apparently was open at this hour.

Tripping on the mat as she stepped through the door, the bell chiming loudly as her face flushed in embarrassment. Well at least she didn't completely fall on her face.. looking around she noticed there was a young couple sitting in the corner booth making out probably in their late 20's and an older man maybe late 40's early 50's sitting on a stool at the counter, trudging over slightly dizzy as the effects of alcohol were slowly wearing off she took a seat 2 stools down from the man.

The waitress came over look of confusion written all over her face. " May I help you?" she asked

Dakota rolled her eyes " Would I be here if you couldn't?"

The waitress pealed her eyes slightly " What can i get for you" She spat out, as respectfully as possible.

"water" Dakota replied copying the waitresses tone

" That's it?"

"Hmm.. How about a menu.. guessing what y'all have here doesn't suit me well" Dakota angrily muttered.

The waitress licked her finger before handing Dakota a menu. " You have money?"

" No I was planning on paying in sexual favor... OF course i have money woman" Dakota huffed... not have money... who did this lady think she was. Ordering a waffle and bacon off the menu she began to rummage through her back pack for her wallet. Opening it up she went to take a 20 dollar bill out when she remembered she used her last bit of cash to buy the beer. " fuck.." she muttered under her breath stomach growling intensely. She looked around at her options.

Looking around she noticed the man beside her had his head buried in a newspaper no wallet in sight.. so that was a no go. Smiling to herself she looked over at the young couple, still sucking face the girls bag clearly had fell from the edge of the booth on to the ground right beside the bathroom door. Waiting for the waitress to go outback again to make her move. Slipping off her stool she walked casually over to the bathroom.. foot knocking in to the bag on the ground silently moving it closer to the door and out of view to the young couple. Smirking she scooped it up and slid in to the bathroom stall.

" Bingo" she smiled happily as she counted out 100 smackeroons and shoved them in to her pocket. Standing up and leaving the bag on the hook in the bathroom and strut out of the stall with a 20 in her hand..

*cough*

Eyes wide she looked up to see the older man.. " what the hell are you doing in here! This is the woman bathroom!" pointing to the door she stared straight at the man eyes and spat " Get out!"

Grabbing the girls wrist between his thumb and index finger he used his other hand to point to the bill. " This.. does not belong to you" he spoke quiet yet a rough tone...

Trying to snatch her wrist back.. was useless the man had a strong hold on her. " What are you stalking me now! Let me go creep!" Hissing slightly as the hold tightened

" No.. not stalking.. being a special agent and not noticing when a childish little girl is stealing from others.. wouldn't make me out to be very good at my job now would it."

Eye's widening as her cheeks flushed pink, swallowing hard she glared daggers at the man " So what you gonna arrest me?"

Shaking his head "Nope" reaching in tot he stall and yanking out the bag from off the hook he opened it up with one hand and pulled out the wallet. " I am going to make sure that this.. AND the money are returned."

Upper lip threatening to snarl, eyes shooting daggers at the bag in question. " Fine. Whatever. Here."

Shaking the 20$ between her fingers of the wrist that was still firmly held.

Taking it he nodded.. then pointed at her " and the rest"

patting her pants and arms she looked back up at him " That was it"

Yanking her by the wrist so that she was now face to face.. noses almost touching he tried not to smirk as her eyes widened the most they had all night "If i have to look for it for you... the consequences will not be fun... Got me?"

Nodding her head slightly she reached in to her back pocked and pulled out the rest of the money, slapping it none to gently in the man outstretched hand. " Happy" she growled

"Ecstatic" he drawled out.

Spinning the girl around to face the door and grabbing a hold of her upper arm he led her out of the bathroom.. only to have her stand right at the couples booth. The couple looked up flushed and peckish.

Jerked forward she looked up at the man who only nodded his head towards the couple.. knowing what he wanted her to do... she sighed heavily before slamming the bag down on the table along with the money and wallet "Here.. I found this in the bathr-" cut off with a loud cough she fixed her story " I was attempting to take your money. Now im giving it back" she huffed and chewed on the inside of her lip.

" And" the man spoke

" And what? i gave it back" she cried

" How about an apology"

" FINE, I'm sorry for stealing your things." grumbling and staring at the floor and tried to yank her arm free.

The couple nodded their heads silently noticing the tension between the two people in front of them and watched as the man dragged the girl beside him and then in to a stool.

"What are you doing" Dakota asked as the was roughly placed in her stool, watching as he sat right beside her.

Pointing to the plate of food in front of her as he sipped from a mug of coffee " Eat"

"But..i" being cut off once again by piercing blue eyes staring directly in to her soul.. she picked up her fork and began eating.

The two of them sat in utter silence they focused on the task at hand... Dakota's bacon and waffle eating and the man's coffee drinking and news paper reading.

"um... I should... probably.. uh go now" Dakota stuttered an stood up from her stool... which didn't last long because she was pushed right back down.

"Sit" the man barked.

"Bu-" growling as she was cut off again this time by one finger being held up.

" Name" he asked,

chewing her bottom lip she refused to look at the man or answer any of his questions. She twiddled her fork through her fingers..before that was roughly grabbed from her hands and pushed to the side. Glaring down at the counter in front of her she stood her ground.

"You have about 3 seconds to answer my question" he warned clearly getting annoyed with the girls insolence.

" How do i know you are really a special agent. And special agent for what.. maybe you are just a creepy old man." refusing to look at the man she continued to stare down. But jumped slightly as a badge and ID was slammed down in front of her.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs...Interesting" she muttered pushing it back towards him.

Getting annoyed of her lack of answers he grabbed her back pack.. ignored the shout she gave as he grabbed it and gave her a warning look when she attempted to lunge for it.

"Dakota Rae Tyson.. Age 14" he pulled out the contents of her bag.. including the last unopened can of beer she was saving for later. Raising an eyebrow and set the contents out on the counter. So far he had her school ID , pencil case, hairbrush , wallet, hoodie, can of beer, and a bus ticket.

" Its rude to go through other people things" she grumbled watching the man dump out her things.

" Its also illegal for a minor to be drinking. And unsafe for a 14 year old girl to be out at 2:30AM unsupervised" he barked staring at her again "Where's your house?" he demanded.

Unsuccessfully trying to hide her yawn the muttered "Dont have one" taking a sip from her water that sat in front of her only to have some dribble down her chin as her face was grabbed between two finger and thrust to look at Gibbs.

" Do you really want to be here all night long. Because I sure as hell don't" he whispered in to her face

"Nobody is forcing you Oh so Special Agent Gibbs" she flashed him a cheeky smile.. which she instantly regretted as she was roughly lifted to her feet. Throwing the money down on the table and stuffing Dakota things back in to her bag he dragged the reluctant teen out the door and pushed her in to the back seat of his car.

" Where are we going!" she practically yelled.

" To the police station.. don't want to answer my questions maybe you will answer theirs."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Alrighty guys! Im back! For the time being anyway. I've been re reading my old stories a lot lately and just have not like my writing style AT ALL. I am in no way shape or form a professional, I merely write for fun. I am not looking for hate or the old " you should find someone to fix your grammar/spelling etc... Guys i don't care. I'm not submitting this for marks... or anything like that. This is JUST FOR FUN! That being said. I've started this random new story have NO idea where it will make for or if it will get far at all! But here is to hoping! xox


	2. Chapter 2

Woohoo chapter 2!

I don't own NCIS or any of the characters

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

" OK! Wait! Ill tell you where I live!" The young girl panicked in the back seat

" Oh no.. its to late for that." Gibbs waved off, driving non to slowly.

Dakota growled in frustration, kicking the back of Gibbs seat hard. How could she possibly have gotten herself in to this situation. Wiping the back of her hand across her brow in.. tingle of a headache peaking through. Her eyes narrowed as she caught the special agent looking at her through the rear view mirror.. lifting her hand again she pretended to scratch her nose with a very "special" finger.

"Wanna keep that finger?" Gibbs growled through his teeth, he could tell the teen had a head ache, she also looked warn, maybe a tad too skinny, her clothes had a few rips in them but he could tell she tried to make herself look decent. He had no intentions of taking her to the police the little spitfire would probably find away to escape. No he would take her to NCIS have abbs find her address and take her home first thing in the morning.

Looking out the window as they pulled up and parked at a building she had never seen before, her upper arm yet again in the agents firm hold as he hauled her out of the car. " I can walk on my own you know" small pout forming across her face.

" uh huh" hand still firmly in its position as the two made there way through the first doors of the building only to be met by the guard and his metal detector. Yanking the girl in front of him she put both hands on her shoulders as the guard waved the tool across her. Hearing the very distinct BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Ma'am, please remove the item slowly" The guard spoke calmly

Looking from Gibbs to the guard she knew she had no choice, sighing heavily and pulling out a little golden pocket knife. The knife was special to her as it was the first item she had ever stolen.. besides snack foods or little dinky toys when she was a kid. This was her first pic pocket, she felt safe having the small weapon.. her finger traced the letting swirled in to the golden frame. " You have to give this back"

Grabbing the little knife out of the girls hands he tossed it in the box so it could go through the x ray machine, pushing the girl forward gently he grabbed the box from the other side and pocketed the girls small knife. Holding up his finger before she could protest " You can get this back when I say so." leading the teen in to the elevator he pressed the floor and then the emergency top button, rounding on the teen he stared in to her eyes.

" Before I have someone tell me for you, ya sure you don't want to tell me where home is?" Blue eyes staring directly in to green. Shaking her head she looked down at her feet and stayed silent. A hand shot up and flipped the emergency stop button off. He couldn't help but notice the flinch the girl gave. The doors dinged as they were brought to a large room with orange walls, there were little to no people though that was probably because of the hour.

"DiNozzo!" slapping the sleeping agent on the back of the head

"Huh! Ow! Yes boss on your six!" wiping the drool of the side of his mouth as he looked around in a sleepy haze.

" going to talk to abbs, watch her. DO not let her out of your site. Understand?" Gibbs snaps and pointed to the teen as he turned to walk away.

"you..YOU!" Tony jumped from his seat, and rounded on the girl

Dakota's eyes went wide she took a few stumbling steps backwards before tripping over her own feet and landing on her butt..it was him. She didn't have much time to think of an escape rout before she was yanked up by her upper arm and face to face with the younger agent.

" Didn't think you ever see me again did you. Where is it!"

Dakota whimpered slightly at the mans angry tone, she hated anger especially in men, And when the young agents hand went to grab her arm she threw her hands up to cover her head awaiting the blow.

Tony took a step back..took a long look at the girl.. had she actually though he was going to hurt her? I mean yeah his tone could have been a tad calmer, but he'd never hurt her..not like that.

"HEY" yelled an angry Gibbs storming over to the two people after watching the scene unfold before him. Walking past Tony who looked regretful he shot him a look and nodded towards his desk. Waiting until the younger agent was seated he placed his hand on the girls shoulder. " Dakota" When the girl jumped slightly he reached out and lifted her chin. Blue met green again "nobody's going to hurt you here.. got me?"

Dakota nodded her cheeks burning hot.. she side glanced the younger agent and noted he looked ashamed "I..sorry" she muttered

Tapping his knuckle against the desk he pointed at Tony "Explain"

"She bumped in to me one day on the street boss.. stole my grand fathers golden pocked knife, tried to catch her but she started yelling rape and ran off" growling the end bit he shot a look at the girl who made a clear cringe at the end of his explanation

"true?" he barked

"Yes.. YES! OK its true... just give it back to him and let me go" she was tired, she wanted to be in bed, she wanted to sleep.

Yanking the pocked knife out Gibbs tossed it to DiNozzo. "Dont let a 14 year old con you again DiNozzo"

" Yes Boss" the agent replied

leading the teen by her upper arm Gibbs pushed her down in to his seat." You.. sit at that desk.. and DO not move.. we clear?" after getting nothing from the girl he bent down and whispered in her ear "so much as move an inch from this spot.. I promise your going to wish you were able to sit in that chair." watching as the girls eyes widened he turned and went to find a certain lab bat.

Dakota swallowed hard.. wish I would be able to sit? That didn't mean..he would. Shaking her head slightly she pushed away the thought.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"What do you got for me abbs." walking over the the pig tailed woman.

" I think the more important questions is what don't you have for me Gibbs! No caffeinated beverage? I did all this wor-"

" Abbs"

looking up at the man she could sense he 'no nonsense' stance. " Sorry, OK! Dakota Rae Tyson 14 years old born January 19th 2001, Both marine parents died when she was 2 years old and she has been moved around in different foster homes quiet frequently.. i don't think shes been in stable care her entire life.

" Thats why she said she didn't have a home" whispered Gibbs to himself, kissing Abby on the forehead he turned on his heal and made his way back up to the bullpen

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCSI

" I have to go to the bathroom" muttered the the girl, pulling her long light brown hair up in to a pony tail.

" AH ah ah! Nice try.. hold it." Tony enthusiastically replied without even looking up at her. Head buried in a video game on his computer.

Dakota saw this as the perfect opportunity.. it was clear this agent was occupied with other thing's. She could probably run and find a good hiding spot until the area was clear. Chewing on a finger nail she planned out her actions in her head. Come on Dakota! Use that big brain of yours! She mentally kicked herself for not coming up with a great plan.. though her mind kept going back to what Gibbs had told her..he couldn't really... do that? Could he? Shaking her head slightly she buried that thought away for the time being. Taking a deep breath she dropped to her knees and began crawling in the direction of the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own NCIS

Sorry for the late chappie guys!, the holidays kept me uber busy!

ENJOY. xox

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

After going to to see Abby, Gibbs had decided she should tell the director about their new "guest" wondering what exactly he was going to say and or what exactly he was going to do with the teen. Takes long strides to the railing he gazed down at the scene unfolding before him. He noticed the girl biting her fingers and Tony clearly playing something on his computer.. his face expressions gave him away. He watched as the girl got down to her knees and started crawling across the floor. After watching her for a while he decided to meet her at the bottom of the stairs she would have to pass on her way by.

 **Cough**

Dakota looked up.. gasping slightly her eyes wide.. " I... i its not what you think!.. i .. uh i lost something" she stuttered nervously.

" Uh huh... and it just might be your ability to sit." reaching out fast he hauled the girl up by her upper arm.

"Wait WAIT! Let me go! You cant touch me! my.. my parents will be mad! my... my dads a marine! he... hell kick your ass!" clawing at the hand wrapped tightly around her.

Rounding on the girl against a wall he shot daggers at her " I am a marine. And I know your story. I know where you live I know who you are... and right now it would be in your best interest to close your mouth." he spoke low.. dangerously low.

Dakota swallowed hard and pressed her lips tightly together. Heart beating frantically in her chest she though it may explode, cheeks bright red with embarrassment as she was dragged down the hallway.

Slamming open one of the interrogation room doors he pushes the teen non to gently in one of the chairs. " Dakota Rae Tyson, 14 years old. Stubborn, disobedient and most of all a brat who needs to learn some manners. I know where you live, I know you were probably treated badly in all of those homes. I understand you had to do what you had to do to get by. But with me... it. Stops. Now. You will speak respectfully to my team and to others around you. You will listen if I ask or tell you to do something.. the first time. Cuss, yell, or give me attitude and you will find your self here again. I'm not letting a smart mouthed brat act this way." Motioning his finger to the girl as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Y.. your not the boss of me! And you cant... do what your thinking of doing! Its not right! And and and your not allowed! I wont let you! I can do what i want when I wan- AH!" Her rant was cut short when the hand swooshed in and grabbed her arm yanking her forward. " This. Is going to be your last warning little girl. You will get no more after this. Do . Not. Test . Me.

Taking a long shuddering breath Dakota held in the next breath as the man's nose was almost touching hers. Hot breath showering her face like a fire breathing dragon. Nodding slightly she swallowed hard as he let go.

Suddenly the door was slammed open and in ran a very very out of breath Tony.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Casually looking up from his game he expected to see a pouting young girl sitting at his boss's desk... Eyes widening when he noticed that... the desk in question was vacant.

"Ohhh god... oh no! Crap!" muttering a couple more not so nice words under his breath Tony jumped up from his desk. Frantically looking around and under all the others.. Gibbs was going to murder him! Groaning loudly he ran to the stair case taking each step 2-3 at a time.

" ABBY.. abbs! have you seen her? Is she here please tell me shes here!"

" is who hear.. why are you sweating? "

" The kid abby! I ... got distracted.. i was suppose to keep and eyes on her and now shes gone!" Tony ran a hand through his hair pacing the room.

" Ooh... Gibbs is going to kill you.. but no shes not her- Before she could even finish her sentence she was cut off by the man running out of the room.

Running through the hallways looking from room to room, he tried autopsy next and ducky had the same thing to say

" My.. My Anthony... you have really done it now haven't you...Jethro will not be happy"

Internally kicking himself knowing He was going to be in deep deep deep.. well you know. He didn't even think before he pushed open the next door... Only to have his heart jump in to his stomach...

"I..i.. Boss" the cold ice blue eyes shot him a dangerous look.. and a finger pointed to the door he had just ran through... turning an walking back out he waited for the explosion of anger he knew was coming. Gasping loudly as there was a sharp smack to the back of his head. And then a finger in his face... resisting the urge to reach up and rub, he swallowed hard

" do you like having this job DiNozzo.. because your about this close to losing it" Gibbs pinched two of his fingers together

"I..I'm sorry boss.. I" he sputtered out

"Save it! I don't want apologies i don't want it to HAPPEN" Gibbs shouted fire in his eyes " If i ever... and i mean EVER find out that you let a child out smart you again.. ill have your badge on my desk" he seethed.

"Yes.. boss.. wont happen again" He shot the girl sitting at the desk looking terrified a look.

"Back to work.. get rid of the game" barked the Very Special Agent.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Dakota sat glaring at the desk in front of her. She was now silently introduced to two other agents. One a brown hair female with a thick accent,The other a geeky looking man. Both shared a look with DiNozzo as they sat at their desks but did not say a word. Gibbs had gone off again.. she did not dare move this time.

Noticing a stack of plain white paper on the corner of the desk she snatched up a piece, grabbed a pen off the side of the desk and began to doodle. Who did this man think she was? Why was he such a hard ass? Why did all these people keep staring at her? Gritting her teeth she snapped her head up feeling the eyes on here... " WHAT!" she shouted looking from face to face. Smirking inwardly as noses were quickly turned back to work.

" Where's the bathroom"

The woman to her right stood up. " I will escort you"

" I wasn't asking for an escort, i was just asking where it was. I can go by myself im not a baby" spat the girl, pulling her hair in to a high pony tail.

" Ah yes.. Gibbs seems to think it would be best for an escort." She stated standing as the girl walked buy her desk.

Rolling her eyes she muttered whatever an continued to walk.

" Bathrooms.. are this way." the agent cocked her eyebrow at the girl.

Blushing Dakota turned and walked in the right direction. " well how the hell was i suppose to know that? I'm not a mind reader"

" I did not state that you read minds, simply that you were going in the wrong direction." she spat.

" Whatever.. oh my god.. can you just show me" she huffed and crossed her arms.

Tony shot Her a look... " Down Ziva down" noticing the woman fist clench

Dakota snorted and muttered under her breath " what kind of name is that"

Rounding on the girl both fists now clenched she shot her a deadly look " You are a very rude little girl aren't you"

" First of all I am NOT a little girl I am a teenager. Second of all.. unless you want to clean up a mess from the floor i suggest showing me where the bathroom is." she growled and continues to walk.

Ziva's eyes widened at the tone she was being spoken to in.. silently she showed the girl where the bathroom was careful to keep an eye on her. She stayed silent as she escorted her back to Gibbs desk.

Snapping her head up she looked at the female agent.. " I'm thirsty. A drink would be nice"

peeling her eyes she hissed a breath as she looked at the girl.. " I do not take orders from little girls"

Dakotas eyes flashing with anger she spat loudly " I told you IM NOT A LITTLE GIRL..you bitch" as soon as it left her lips and strong hand wrapped itself around her arm and yanked her from the seat.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Squeaking her eyes widening as she found herself looking up at a very displeased silver haired agent. Swallowing hard she tried to take a step back only to bump in to the desk as she was cornered. "I..um" she suddenly found her self twisted tot he side and a loud sharp SMACK was applied to her seat and a yelp escaped her lips... eyes even wider than before she let her mouth drop open and her cheeks flush pink.

"You.. Will stay in this corner until I tell you other wise. Understood?" she agent growled in to her ear as she thrust her non to gently in tot he corner, Each hand on one of her shoulders.

Nodding her head she stood frozen on the spot jumping slightly and yelping again as another SWAT was brought down

" I Cant hear a nod little girl"

" Yessir " she practically whispered feeling fully embarrassed.. her eyes stung with tears that threatened to spill. Stuck behind Gibbs desk she could hear him yank out his chair and sit down... knowing the others had probably watch with satisfaction at the little show they were just giving. Felling a strong urge to yell and scream and tell Gibbs what he could do with this corner.. clenching her fists.

" Don't test me" came a whispered remark from the desk behind her... How did he know what she was thinking? UnClenching her fists she lay her head against the wall..

It must have been at least 15 minuets before anything was said in the room at all the silence adding to the girls already apparent tiredness, eyes closed and leaning in tot he wall.. occasionally losing her balance.. but quickly catching herself. She yawned in to the wall. It must be at least 4:00am by now... she wondered why these people were all still here, But her question was soon answered.

"Alright go home... get some rest, i don't want to see any of you until at least lunch time tomorrow.. well find the answers were looking for then.

"AH! yes thank you boss man!" came a yippy response from DiNozzo the other two agents following in the thanking lead.

Listening as all the other agents left Dakota shifted from foot to foot.. trying desperately to keep herself awake.

" Turn"

chewing her bottom lip she turned to face the man. Who tossed the pink backpack filled with all her things to her. He slipped his hand around her upper arm, not rough but gently and lead towards the elevator.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

She chose to stay silent as he led her back to the truck..still not allowing her to sit in the front seat. The ride was silent as well, pulling up to a house he hopped out of the truck rounding on her side and helping her out and leading her up to the front door.

"Um... where are we?" she almost whispered

" My house" he grunted.

" How come?" she wondered slightly cocking her head to its side

" We need to sleep, until we can figure some things out tomorrow" he grumbled bumping open the door and continued to the second level of the house. Nudging open another door with his foot he pointed to the bed . " Go ahead and get some rest well talk tomorrow.. do not. Leave. This. Room. Unless your going to the head" twisting his finger out the hall way " Second door on the left. If its an emergency and im not on the couch... yell from the top of the basement stairs."

nodding her head she opened her mouth sputtered a few words then changed her mind.. but still a finger was held up and Gibbs turned and walked out.

Well then. Goodnight to you too , she thought to herself "Ah! hey!" suddenly her world went dark she grabbed the material off her head and looked at it. NCIS was written across it in big thick letters. The grey T-shirt which was WAY to big would make for perfect sleep wear... " How did you know what i was gonna ask" she muttered.

"Its my job.. to know what people are thinkin,go on" he motioned to the bathroom. As soon as she left the room he began to pull the bed covers down,

shuffling back in she looked at Gibbs who motioned to the bed.. crawling in she sat with her knees curled up under her. She noticed his brow furrowed as he peered at a large bruise on the her thigh. Quickly covering it with the blankets she blushed.

" How often" he asked lips forming in to a displeased line.

" Not that often.. the other kids get rough.. sometimes too" she blushed and twiddled the blankets in between her fingers.. she shouldn't say anything, she knew that once she got back they would be pretty angry that she hadn't been there. Swallowing hard the sharp sick pain from the middle of her stomach twinged.

" Was that the kids?" he asked it was a direct question.. before she could find herself making up a lie.. she simply shook her head no.

" mhmm, goodnight, well talk more tomorrow" he patted the blankets and shut the door behind himself.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

knocking loudly on the town house door he peered through the side window before hearing a gruff " Ya ya I'm coming"

A man stepped out and closed the door behind him wearing only jeans and a white stained muscle shirt " yes? your not a church hippie are y-" but was cut off as he was shoved hard against the door by the silver haired man.

" So you like hitting kids huh? brings you satisfaction" he growled quietly at the side of the mans head.

"HEY! getoff of me! who the hell do you think you are" the man struggled but was only slammed back harder " What did that little lying bitch tell you! , just wait till she gets home!"

"Special Agent Gibbs, and you wont see her again. and if i EVER find out that you or anybody else in the house lays one finger on a child again…" he whispered in a menacing tone.

"I..i no..wont happen again..i just lost my temper yanno" he sputtered holding his hands up now

"Mhmm" was the only reply has Gibbs spun on his heal and walked back to his car. Making critical decision right then and there.

Speeding off to his last destination before heading back to NCIS.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Dakota sigh'd loudly and swung her legs " Where'd Gibbs go anyway" she asked wearing up at the lab goth.. Abby.. well abby rocked! she instantly felt as if they could be friends. abby had spunk!

" Dunno he didn't say… but UGHHH! common babies! i need this info!" stomping her feet and flying around her lab, from machine to machine.

Walking over to abby's desk she notices a bunch of things.. first a pair of brass knuckles then a can of pepper spray… lastly a big stuffed hippo! that she couldn't keep her hands of of picking it up and giving it a small squeeze.

"Oh! …. it wasn't me! i swear!" stuttered and very red faced girl.

" Oh! i know! that bert! he's a farting hippo!" abby smiled and then shouted with glee as one of her machines dinged! " Yes yes yes!… Three… two…on-"

"What are you count" Dakota interrupted furrowed eyebrows, But as abby got down to one.. the elevator dinged and in strode Gibbs.

" Ah! oh fearless leader! you have returned right on time" she dramatically spewed

" Uh huh, what do you got for me abbs." he asked pointing to the scene in front of him

" I thought you'd never ask! Petty officer Thomas nelson.. thats who's fingerprints were on our murder weapon"

leaning over and kissing her on the cheek " Good work Abbs." walking towards the door he motioned with his finger to the girl still holding the farting hippo " With me"

Tossing the cute animal on to the desk she jogged to catch up and slid in to the elevator beside him, shifting from foot to foot she looked up.. then back down. quietly she wondered what was going to happen with her. she knew as soon as she got home shed be in a lot of trouble. her teeth founder her bottom lip and she chews away nervously.

" Whats on your mind" he asked, she hadn't noticed him watching her. looking up with a slight confused look until he tapped her lips with his finger.

" Oh uh, just thinking" she blushed removing her teeth.

" About" he pushed, this girl was a brat. she had a horribly disrespectful shield around her. which from what he saw today was explained, knowing how unhealthy it is for a child to keep everything bottled up.

" Um.. wha… what happens now? when do i go back home?" she asked just saying the word " home" made her stomach gargle with displeasure.

"Soon" is all he said as he strode over to his desk and grabbed the rest of his things. "Tony.. Your in charge"


	5. Chapter 5

do not own NCIS or any of the characters.

*NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS*

Shifting nervously on the couch Dakota reached up to run a hand over her face, still tired from the long night. her bottom lip was firmly placed between her teeth as she gnawed on the tender flesh, something she did often when nervous or worried. Gibbs had told her she would be going home soon… And she knew what that would bring.

Cough *

Jumping slightly and looking up " didn't hear you come in" she blushed

sitting down on the table in front of the girl he studied her. his decision had been made.. but her's would be the final. He didn't know why he had feelings for this child there had been many who crossed his path that he would send off to proper families who were saved from abuse… but this girl spoke to him. " You have a decision to make"

she cocked her head to the side slightly " A decision about what?"

Handing her a small pile of papers she read the first page.. eyes widening slightly but then her brow furrowed… " I don't understand"

Green eyes locking with Ice blue " You have 2 choices. I can make sure you go and live with a family that you will never have to worry about any sort of abuse. Or you can stay here and Make this home yours."

"I… Just met you.. I dont… I don't know" she stuttered and mumbled unsure of what to say

" You don't need to decide right now. you have until the end of the week" she was clearly nervous and he wasn't going to push her in to making a decision " You will stay here until friday, once your decision is made we will have the weekend to figure it out" standing up he went to go light a fire so he could cook up some steaks for dinner.

Yawning and rubbing at one of her eyes she leaned back against the couch .. she had no idea what to do and just the thought of making such a big decision kept her on edge. yawning again and unable to keep her eyes open she fell asleep.

*NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS*

The next few day's passed a lot quicker than usual.. Dakota was starting to get more comfortable around the team her and Ziva had often but heads but when Gibbs was around she acted as if nothing was going on. She had stayed out of trouble for the most part.. the occasional sassy remark and blatant disrespect got her a good swat on the butt, but nothing too serious.

"Lets go Dakota!" shouted a gruff Special agent.

" Im coming I'm coming … damn keep your head on" hoping down the steps two at a time " AH! heeeeeeey!" she reached back to rub the sting from her left butt cheek.

" Think we talked about swearing" his eyes met hers

" It wasn't a super bad word Gibbs.." taking a step back knowing she was testing his patients

" Car, Now" he barked.

waiting for her back to be turned she rolled her eyes and flopped in the back seat, still not allowed to sit in the front which she thought was completely unfair… she was a teenager! practically grown! but when her and Gibbs had argued about it for the 3rd time he threatened to take her over his knee for a real spanking. she cringed slightly at the thought.. just a swat hurt.

" Where are we going" She whined flicking at the seat in front of her

"Were going to get your hair cut, You can choose something decent" he eyed the mirror expecting a fight instead her eyes lit up.. and a huge grin spread across her face

" REALLY!" She practically yelled in excitement

" Really" he couldn't help but smirk and her adorable features lighting up

" I never had a hair cut at a salon before! i just used safety scissors" practically jumping for joy in the back seat as they pulled up to the salon.. she rushed out of the car and began to run up to the door.. only to have hand wrap around her upper arm and yank her back

" Slowly" is all he said, and she took smaller slower .. more reasonable steps as soon as her name was called she had already chosen what she wanted, she wanted to keep the length of her hair but add a few layers… even out all the missed bits she chopped of herself.

" Wow…." gasping at herself she smiled big and looked up at Gibbs… " Thank you so much! I love it!" receiving a nod in return

Paying the lady he found himself smirking down at the girl again, he had yet to see her smile this much in one day, But she had clearly not been used to being this happy. " Common Lets go" he ushered her own, his hand gently nudging the small of her back as he lead her to the car.

She couldn't stop touching it.. it was so soft.. silky even. when she looked in the mirror she felt… pretty. for the first time in her life.

*NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS*

"ooooooo what do we have here McHaircut! niceeeeee Koda!" Tony smirked and reached out to ruffle her hair only to have her slap his hand..

"EH! no touchy!" she growled but couldn't help but smirk at the face tony made

" Dont do that Dakota" calmly spoke Gibbs from his desk, without even looking up from the stack of papers he was ruffling through.

"Ah yes Dakota, your hair is very pretty" Ziva spoke up from her desk

trying very hard not to make a snappy reply to the nice comment she simply nodded her head.. looking down at Gibbs " Can i go show Abby" she asked excitedly

" No"

"Awwwww why not" she pouted truly showing just how young she was.

"patients, sit" rolling an extra chair out beside his desk he motioned towards it. handing her a box.

raising her eyebrows she slowly opened the box " Oh my god! holy shit! this.. this is the new IPHONE! "she yelled jumping from her seat and wrapping her arms around gibbs neck… although as soon as she realized what she was doing she let go.. " but why?" she asked confusion written across her face..

Ignoring the little cuss that spewed out of her lips and gruffly pointed out " You need to be able to contact either us or the police if you find yourself I'm harms way. and while your here you need to be reachable at all times. this phone is to never be off…. understand? "

nodding her head " um… thank you"

It was gibbs turn to nod, which he did as he raises up one finger " The is a very serious rule Dakota, and the only warning you will get"

*NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS xx NCIS*

Short chapter not to much going on, work has kept me VERY busy so just threw something together! sorry! hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own NCIS or any of the characters

NCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxx

It had been only a dew days since she signed her life over to Gibbs or thats how it seemed, she didn't regret her decision to stay with him… she could tell that he really cared. he was awfully strict but he could be funny sometimes. she lay on her bed running the entire days events through her head. the sinking feeling in her stomach increasing by the minute. she thought back…

FLASHBACK*

"Gibbs i want to go see abby! she's suppose to teach me new things today! this is not fair! i don't want to stay here with …" shooting the Israeli woman a look of disgust " her" glaring dagger only to have her chin roughly brought back to looking at Gibbs his finger giving a gentle warning squeeze to her cheeks before releasing her face.

" You will sit at this desk you will behave yourself, do not make me repeat it again" he quietly barked pressing the girls shoulders until she was seated. " you may go and see abby when am finished with my meeting with the director"

" How long will that be.." a tint of hopefulness in her voice

" A few hours" he answered simply.. turning on his heal and half running up the stairs.

Grumbling to herself she twirled in the chair she didn't know why she disliked Ziva but she wasn't going to think of reasons either. fiddling with her phone she was getting bored and fast. she was 14 years old! was was she forced to sit here like a baby and wait.

standing up she looked over at Ziva who was now looking back at her " Im going to the bathroom" Growling low to herself when she noticed Ziva following her " Im a big girl i can go by myself"

" Ah I think it is best if I accompany you" still following the girl who's expression was deadly

" Fine , whatever" walking in to the bathroom she was thankful that she wasn't followed all the way. Running a hand across her brow she took a deep breath, she was not used to being under constant supervision and quiet frankly she was getting tired of it really fast. doing everything she needed to do in the bathroom she walked out in the opposite direction of Gibbs desk.

" Ah.. Dakota.. you are heading in the wrong direction"

" Im going for a walk" she snarled her temper picking up speed

" I do not think that to be wise, Gibbs said to stay seated at his desk" the agent followed the girl getting annoyed at her lack of respect she had tried to be very nice to her but nothing seemed to work. she wasn't usually one who let other trample over her, but she was getting to her breaking point.

" I dont care just leave me the fuck alone.. I don't know what part you don't get" what happened next nobody expected, it happened so fast. This fiery agent reached out and grabbed the girls arm.. fully planning on escorting her back to Gibbs desk. what she wasn't expecting was the Loud slap and burning sensation across her cheek. reaching up to brush her fingers across her cheek she stood absolutely stunned

Dakota stood there.. stunned herself eyes wide contemplating what she had just done. she jumped suddenly as her name was yelled from the direction of the bullpen

"DAKOTA!" Tony practically ran over grabbing the girl by the arm and just looking at her.. unsure of what exactly to say. instead to silently led her back to Gibbs desk and sat her down. " Ziva?"

" I am fine Tony" she nodded

" I..I didn't…it was.." Dakota stuttered over her own words

" Quiet" barked the senior field agent dismissing any attempt to justify her actions.

swallowing hard she yanked on her fingers and chewed her bottom lip hard… she was in trouble. " Are you gonna tell Gibbs" he quickly spewed out

" Tell Gibbs what?" Asked a very familiar voice walking in to the bullpen….Gibbs

Everyone was silent watching Gibbs look from person to person.. " Tell Gibbs what" he repeated in his.. i better hear an answer now tone.

"There was uh.. a little incident" Tony spoke first

" Im fine Gibbs" Ziva spoke quickly watching the man walk towards her and grab her face in his hand.

" What happened" he spoke gruffly running a finger down the large red imprint. the only answer he received was Dakota squeak out " I…Im sorry"

Taking a deep breath the man tried to stay calm, which was proving to be very difficult he spun of the girl, looking absolutely terrified at his desk. " Get up" he barked loudly Making it over to the girl in just a few strides takes her by the upper arm non to gently and dragging her off in the direction of the interrogation room.

Her mind was racing and her heart beating so fast she thought it may explode from her chest she didn't dare try and pull away. but suddenly they stopped, she watched as he reached in to his pocket and took out his phone that was ringing loudly.

" Special Agent Gibbs" he barked in to the phone only to slam it shut less that an minute later. " Dead marine, gear up" dragging the girl now in the opposite direction he pressed the button to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. once they were inside he slammed down the emergency stop switch and rounded on the girl.

" You better have a good reason for assaulting a federal agent" he grabbed her chin so that she was looking at him and not the floor

" I.. she..I don't need a babysitter" as soon as it left her lips she knew that it was definitely the wrong thing to say and before she could utter another word she found herself spun around and bent over. gasping and yelping as three very solid smacks landed on her backside.

He lifted the girl up from her bent over position, he had no words and he knew he couldn't deal with her behaviour right now as they had a case. smacking the emergency stop button again so that they would keep moving, once the doors where open he led the girl out and down the hallway to abby's lab by the small of her back. without saying anything he marched her over to the corner of the room and planted her nose firmly against it. " You will not move from the spot for the next 20 minutes if you even think about disobeying me your punishment tonight will be much much worse then it already will be, abby will tell you when to come out, we clear?" Nodding her head she pressed her forehead against the cold wall only to grit her teeth hard as another stunning smack connected with her bottom.

" I can't hear a nod young lady, speak" he barked

" Yes I understand" she whispered in to the wall, face crimson with embarrassment. she heard him spin around on his heal and the elevator ding. she resisted the urge to reach back and rub the sting. Her stomach dropped at the words Gibbs had spoke.. Her punishment for tonight? wasn't she just punished? she gnawed on her bottom lip nervously.

NCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxx

Storming out to the cars where him and his team usually met he shook his head seeing all three of his agents standing around chatting with one another he had just gotten close enough to hear what they were talking about and he was not thrilled.

" How'd it feel to be had by a kid Ziiivaaa" chuckled Tony. the only response was a strong glare from the female agent and a sharp smack to the back of the head.

" Don't go there, DiNozzo" he barked grabbing the keys out of the younger mans hand " David, your with me, Mcgee go with Tony" getting in to the car he waited for Ziva before driving off. he noticed she was nervous and was glad most of the red from her cheek had vanished leaving just a slight pink glow. he looked over to her and raised an eyebrow " Explain."

" Gibbs it was nothing" she assured waving her hand and turning to look at him, but her answer quickly changed when she saw the look on his face. " I she was not listening and was walking off even after i told her she was going the wrong way… she uh said she did not care and to leave her alone, i went to grab her arm to escort her back to your desk…when well…you know the rest" he said nothing but nod his head and continue driving.

NCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxx

"Uh Dakota, Gibbs just called and said you can come out now" the gothic scientist stuttered feeling slightly awkward.

Dakota nodded and walked out, walking over to where Abby was standing she let her head fall on the desk with a thunk " I messed up"

" Erm well ill say.. i haven't seen Gibbs look this mad sin-" noticing the unappreciative look on the childs face she chose her words better " …. I mean .. uh I'm sure its not as bad as it seems… what did you do?"

" Its bad Abby really bad" the shook her head forehead still pressed tightly against the cool table top.

" Oh come on how bad could it really be" the bat girl waves it off, but still nudged the teens shoulder

" I….* sigh* I slapped Ziva… across the face" She started at Abby hoping to get some relief out of her facial expression but all she was left with was her gut flipping sickly. " What! why did you make that face!"

Abby tried to change the expression she was wearing but found it very difficult " I… I sorry …. I why would you do that!"

" No no no no, tell me why you made that face!" Dakota cried flinging her arms up in the air

" I… did that before…." Dakota could barely make out what the Woman had whispered but got the gist

" Was he really mad? what did he do? " Dakota rushed for answers, hopefully some telling her some good news.

Abby just shook her head " It was bad…. it was so bad… Gibbs firmly does not believe in family assaulting family… and this team INCLUDING you are all family"

" so you got yelled at?" the teen asked

" No Gibbs tries not to yell much, but i need get one heck of a arse whooping though" Abby reaches back to rub at her skirt clad bottom.. " I can still feel it sometimes" Looking down at the girl who now had a terrified expression on her face " But he may not do that to you!… i mean i don't know … i mean.. uhh * DING* ohhhh look my machine is ready" the lab bat rushed over to do her work

Dakota flopped in the spinny chair contemplating her future, She was doomed

NCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxxNCISxx

A knock at her bedroom door awoke her from her day dreaming. she wanted to pretend to be asleep but knew shed have to face Gibbs at some point " um.. come in" she sat up in to a cross legged position, as he walked in she studied his face, he didn't look angry when he sat own on the edge of her bed, but he did wave her over and infant of his with his finger standing in front of him she played with her own fingers and looked down at the floor, which didn't last long because he pulled her fingers apart and lifted her chin with his hand.

" Explain" is all he gruffly said , steal blue eyes staring in to her soul.

" I.. i…just needed some space.. I guess i took it to far" she practically whispered

" You guess do ya?" he barked

Her face flushed red and she squirmed " I know i took it to far, she just made me so angry, I'm not a kid! she.. she.. she" she blinked realizing that she was working herself up again, her hands in fists.

" First of all, you are a kid 14 is not an adult you are barley a teenager. Secondly I believe we talked about respect and how you are to treat my team. Now for some reason you didn't take my threat seriously because not only did you disrespect my team you disrespected me by going against my rules. And on top of it you assaulted a federal agent." his voice raised with every word and he knew the girl had been through a lot so he lowered it considerably. " Now I'm not letting this go, I've given you ample chances and yet you still continue to push and push, i have reached the limit and you Little girl are about to find out what happens to disrespect young ladies."

" I.. i wh_" Before the words left her mouth she found her pyjama clad self over a pair of strong knees. " What are you doing! no! let me go!" she struggled and kicked to no avail. Gibbs had wrapped his left arm around her torso to hold her steady.

" Tell me why you are about to get this spanking Dakota" he barked gruffly

" Im not! let me go now!" he kicks her legs and tried her hardest to get away

He sighed and lifted his hand letting it Whack against the small bottom in front of him 6 times

" Wrong answer, Try again" hearing her gasp and still quickly he felt the need to remind her " Dakota i will never abuse you i will never hurt you the way others have, but I am a firm believer in naughty little girls getting a good butt warming if need be, now tell me why You are getting this spanking"

With a shaky voice she managed to mutter out " Because I hit Ziva" she gasped and cried out as 6 more swats rapidly assaulted her behind.

" Keep going" he said

" I.. because i was disrespectful" crying out again as another 6 swats landed on the now tender flesh.

"Good, and now you are being punished" With that he began raining swats after swat…whack after whack on the up turned bottom in front of him, not letting up for a single second. she was squirming and wiggling to no avail he hand a strong grip on her, and didn't plan on letting up any time soon, she was going to learn, and with that his swats got harder

" Ahhh! Gibbs! it hurts! stop!" The teen yelled and grabbed at the floor in front of her her legs where now quickly widely but were easily pinned down under his right leg. " noon! arggg! Gibbs owwwwwwww" Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she was determined not to cry. instead she reacted the only way she knew how… with violence

He stopped… " Did you just bite me?" he stood her up quickly

" I… im sorry" she whimpered eyes wide seeing the anger in his.

" Pull down your pants" he barked loudly

" I.. what… no! why!" she took a step back

" Id i have to do it for you I will go and find a wooden spoon and we can finish this off using that " She slowly lowered her pants and as quickly as she was up she was back over his lap and the swats continues in a rapid pace

" Ahh! owwww owwww owwwy! it hurts gibbs" she couldn't believe how much this hurt tears dripped down her face as she was unable to hold them in any longer

" Its a spanking Dakota , that is the point" His hand rained down harder and harder, he knew she wasn't going to last long now. " you will think twice about assaulting anyone"

" I will!" she cried openly now her hands fisted in the blankets of her bed and her body shaking but the swats kept coming

" I know you will, because if it ever and i mean ever happened again we will be back here and i will be using the wooden spoon" the bottom in front of him was a deep crimson colour and sobs wracked the young body.

" I… * hic* wont do it * hic* again!, please * hic* no more" she tried to talk through sobs but its sounded like a big hiccuping mess

landing the last few swats on the Very red bottom he stood her up and yanked up her pants, he didn't miss the hiss she gave as they rubbed against the swore flesh. " You better behave little girl" with that he pulled the still sobbing her in to his arms for a hug, she fell in to the caring hold and her emotions got the best of her she slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
